The present invention relates generally to window covering shutters such as plantation style shutters and their respective drive systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to “tilt-rod-less” shutters and drive systems that are adapted such that the movement of (any) one shutter louver (e.g. the opening or closing of one louver) results in the corresponding movement (slaved movement) of all of the shutter louvers.